Abyssal Magic
Summary Abyssal Magic is the art of utilizing the energies of the Infernal Dimension to manipulate the physical world. The magic is highly aggressive and is linked to the Demons, who are its creators. The combat orientated magic involves some of the most powerful in the realm. Human users of this magic will have to sacrifice blood and bone while using this magic, it is up to them whether or not it is their own or someone elses. An intermediate knowledge of Regular Magic is required to start training in Abyssal Magic. Background Abyssal Magic was first created by the Demons in their efforts to annihilate the Sien Beasts in the third century following the Slumber of the Precursors. Due to its combat focus the powerful magic is capable to maiming and killing any unexperienced foe with ease and proved to be useful during the Invasion of the Infernal Dimension. When the first Demons entered Uroda through the rift in the temperal gates they established themselves on the northern and southern poles Gradually building up a large army of demonic creatures and minions the Demons prepared to assault the first in what has come to be known as the Infernal Crisis. The demons were held back by the legendary heroes of the time but many humans became corrupted by the Demon's influence and thus fled their cities to join them. With their continued existence in the mortal plane the Demons began to mix with the Human genome. Incredible new humans were being born with infernal abilities and the world in awe of their enormous potential. the most powerful magic ever cast was used to seal the demon societies at the north and south poles. Over the centuries the demons have honed their magical abilities to perfection and hope to one day escape from their prison and conquer the world. Abilities Due to the demons close relation to the Precursor known as Negi their powers are mostly utilized through the darkness that inhabits the universe. Using the magic users are able to specialize in elemental variations of the magic including energy, infernal flames and wind. Each individual naturally know one element but may learn more through diligent training and eventual mastery of Abyssal Magic. The energy magic resembles lightning and effects the skies themselves. Generating unnatural amount of lightning in the atmosphere the user is capable to channeling it into their bodies to use in offense and defense. Offensively the caster can discharge hypersonic bolts of energy that explode on impact and defensively they can construct a lightning armor that absorbs energy and increases agility and speed. The abyssal fire magic was summoned from the fires of the infernal dimension. By creating a temporal gate small enough to allow the flames through casters can manipulate and annihilate targets. Fire magic offers little defensively and should be used quickly to eliminate the opponent first. Lastly, the wind magic allows the user to create great fogs and dehabilitating poisons in their lung and spew it forth onto the battlefield, blinding and disabling the targets. Wind magic is great when used defensively as it can obscur the opponents vision and allow for an opening. Category:Magic